The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a wireless radio frequency transmission system is shown. A baseband module 100 generates baseband signals in response to data for wireless transmission. The baseband signals are provided to a baseband amplifier 104, which digitally amplifies the baseband signals. A digital-to-analog converter (DAC) 108 receives the amplified digital signals and generates analog signals.
The analog signals are amplified by a transmission amplifier 112. A low-pass filter 116 removes high frequencies from the amplified signal and provides the result to a mixer 120. The mixer 120 mixes the analog signal with an oscillating signal to convert the filtered signal from baseband to a radio frequency band. A power amplifier driver 124 amplifies the up-converted signal, which is further amplified by a power amplifier 128 and a power amplifier 132. The results of these amplification stages are radiated by an antenna 136. The radiated signal is then received by a radio frequency receiver, thereby wirelessly communicating data.